Two Less Lonely People In The World
by Onna
Summary: Hakkai and Yaone's thoughts on each other as they wish on a starry night... Songfic.


Onna: _Saiyuki_ belongs to Kazuya Minekura, not by this lowly author. Be forewarned, this is a Hakkai X Yaone SONGFIC! And no, I do not dislike Kougaiji. I tolerate him. _Two Less Lonely People In The World _was sung by Air Supply.

Kenshin: Onna-dono has crossed over from Rurouni Kenshin to Saiyuki de gozaru ka?! 

Kaoru: At least we won't have to worry about her anymore. 

Onna: That's what you think!

Kaoru: ...... Konnichiwa, Yaone-san!

Yaone: Ano... konnichiwa, Kaoru-san.

Kaoru: Hakkai-san doko?

Yaone: Ano... looking for Goku?

*****

A shadow fell on the hard stone walls of Houtou castle when a young woman entered the hallway, exhausted after chasing the demon princess. She sighed as her dark plum eyes took in everything around her, the stone pillars, walls, the carpets...

The atmosphere of the castle was cold, stifling... so unlike home... before she was to be sacrificed to the hundred-eyed demon.

She shook her head, leaning on one of the windows as her eyes were drawn to the twinkling stars in the heavens.

**_I was down my dreams were wearing thin_**

**_When you're lost where do you begin_**

Grateful as she was to Kougaiji for saving her, enjoying the companionship of Dokugakuji and Lirin, there was still an empty ache in her heart...

**_My heart always seemed to drift from day to day_**

**_Looking for the love that never came my way_**

For a while, she thought Kougaiji was the one who would fill that gap... but he wasn't the one... That much she discovered when she met a certain dark-haired, green-eyed member of the Sanzo-ikkou.

**_Then you smiled and I reached out to you_**

**_I could tell you were lonely too_**

His smile was always present, polite and kind to whomever he met. He saved her even when he knew she was trying to poison them. He stopped her from stabbing herself, the pain and horror shadowing his well-chiseled face as he let a memory wash over him.

**_One look and then it all began for you and me_**

**_The moment that we touched I knew that there would be _**

That same handsome face was there... when she was kidnapped by the one who murdered demons. He was the one who came after her, the one who risked his life for her. The one who brought her back to Kougaiji.

**_Two less lonely people in the world_**

**_And it's gonna be fine_**

**_Out of all the people in the world_**

**_I just can't believe you're mine_**

**_In my life where everything was wrong_**

**_Something finally went right_**

**_Now there's two less lonely people_**

**_In the world tonight_**

And at that moment, she knew... she was no longer lonely...

**_Just to think what I might have missed_**

**_Looking back how did I exist_**

He raised his eyes to the sky, contemplating... looking back in the memories of his existence... his childhood... his life with Kanan... the time he killed all those demons before becoming a _youkai_ himself, their blood pouring over him.

He did everything he could to save her.

Then he could do nothing but watch as she stabbed herself, tears flowing from her eyes.

He thought his heart would forever be shattered, even though he hid his pain with his smile.

And yet... she seemed to bring the most basic of all emotions out of his being.

**_I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far_**

**_But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are_**

He wanted to protect her... at first because... she looked like Kanan...

But as time passed, he found himself thinking about her more... thinking about what it would be like to hold her in his arms... to know even for a moment, that she's safe... with him...

After Kanan, he was lonely... even when surrounded by Sanzo and the others.

**_Two less lonely people in the world_**

**_And it's gonna be fine_**

**_Out of all the people in the world_**

**_I just can't believe you're mine_**

**_In my life where everything was wrong_**

**_Something finally went right_**

**_Now there's two less lonely people_**

**_In the world tonight_**

He raised his eyes to the stars, silently wishing even after what Gojyo said, about not making a wish at all...

He wasn't so lonely anymore... not when she's with him...

**_Tonight I fell in love with you_**

**_And all the things I never knew_**

He wished...

**_Seemed to come to me somehow_**

**_Baby, love is here and now there's_**

She wished...

**_Two less lonely people in the world_**

**_And it's gonna be fine_**

**_Out of all the people in the world_**

**_I just can't believe you're mine_**

**_In my life where everything was wrong_**

**_Something finally went right_**

**_Now there's two less lonely people_**

**_T_****_wo less lonely people_**

**_T_****_wo less lonely people_**

**_In the world tonight_**

_...that I won't have to feel lonely again... not after meeting the one who holds my heart..._

*~*OWARI*~*

*****

Onna: About time Hakkai got here!

Hakkai: O_^ Konnichiwa, Onna-san.

Kenshin: Oro... *reads* Not bad de gozaru...

Kaoru: At least it's not about us this time.

Yaone: *blush*

Onna: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
